Quote-ful
by Love-PRN
Summary: A series of Jelsa one-shots based on quotes and song lyrics. [JackxElsa] Disclaimer: I do not own any song lyrics or quotes that are used in this story.
1. Quote 1

**Here is a new project of mine! It will be based on different song lyrics and quotes, so I hope you enjoy :) Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or Frozen. **

* * *

"_I keep forgetting I should let you go. _

_But when you look at me,_

_T__he only memory is us kissing in the moonlight__. _

_I can't remember to forget you__." _

Can't Remember to Forget You – Shakira

* * *

Elsa looked up at the ceiling.

Yesterday she had left him a note by his bedside and swore to herself that she wouldn't see him again. She crept out of his bed to hurriedly put on her clothes and silently exited his apartment, a ritual she was so use to doing. As she pushed the elevator button to bring her down to the main floor, she silently cursed herself. How many times was she supposed to allow herself to fall back into the arms of Jack Frost?

Yes she loved him, and yes he loved her back. But they fought all the time and on many occasions, their arguments ended in them yelling at each other until they both lost their voices. She called him lazy and immature, and couldn't stand that he almost never took her seriously. He challenged her back by saying that she was a workaholic and only cared about her work instead of him. Elsa told herself that neither one of them deserved this. Who would want to stay in a relationship that consisted of only bickering? It would be best if she ended things between them.

The first time she tried to break up with him, she couldn't go through with it. She suddenly couldn't recall any of their arguments. The only thing she could remember was the first time they held hands a week after Jack had asked her to be his girlfriend. Or the time he brought her dinner because she was spending another late night in the office. She smiled to herself as she replayed in her mind the memory of the first time he told her he loved her. Selective memory was a tricky thing; it clouded her judgment and only allowed her to think of the good times. She was very much aware of all this and yet when it came down to ending things, she wouldn't do it; she _couldn't _do it.

He was different, no one else made her feel things the way Jack did. Yes, she wished he could be a little more serious and yes, he could be a little childish. But she loved him and no matter where he went, she knew she would follow him. No one else would put up with her or go out of their way to keep them together. He was a part of her, and that would never change no matter how many arguments they have.

The second time she tried to break up with him, it was after a fight about how she had forgotten that they had a dinner date. She tried to explain to him that there was an important deadline that she had to meet, but he wouldn't listen. Elsa grew angry and screamed back that he shouldn't be acting like the victim. There were countless times that he left her waiting alone at home because he was out with his friends. They yelled and yelled until Elsa finally shouted "Fine, let's break up then!"

He stared at her in disbelief and watched her blink back tears. Out of frustration, Elsa clenched her fist and hit the wall. She turned around and was about to leave when she felt Jack grab her arm; she struggled to loosen his grip on her. He turned her around so that she was facing him; she stared up at him defiantly until she felt him kiss her.

And just like that, Elsa succumbed to the kiss and put her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. He lifted her up and headed to his bedroom, kicking the door close behind them. He placed her on the bed and before she could say another word, he placed his lips on hers and kissed her hungrily. His hands moved up her leg and tugged at the dress she was wearing.

"Jack," she said breathlessly, breaking the kiss.

"Don't say a word," he kissed her again and she nodded, running her hand through his white hair. He began to kiss her jawline and moved down to her neck, kissing it slowly causing Elsa to shudder in delight. "Please don't leave me, Elsa."

"I won't," she said. She brought his face up to hers and kissed him again; she parted her lips to allow him to deepen the kiss. Elsa felt her dress come off while Jack held her waist firmly, feeling the curves of her body. She took off his shirt and traced his tone muscles lightly with her fingers. She pressed his body closer to hers and let herself get lost in the moment.

After that, it became a routine thing. If the threat of breaking up ever came close to happening to Elsa and Jack, one of them would stop the other. Elsa knew better than to be one of those couples that never broke out of this cycle. She felt so stupid each time this happened; she was angry at Jack, but mostly she was angry at herself.

She closed her eyes and sighed. What was she doing? She shouldn't be here. Elsa thought back to all the times they almost broke up but never did. Was this fair, to either one of them? Was this all a mistake? Elsa wrinkled her eyebrows in frustration when she felt something tug at her hand. She opened her eyes and turned to the side of the bed to see Jack watching her intensely.

He snaked one of his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. She felt him kiss the top of her head and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and sighed contently and in response, he hugged her tighter.

"Mine," he whispered.

"Yours," she whispered back.

They weren't perfect, nor would they ever be. But after years of fighting with each other, Elsa realized that she would rather fight with him than be happy with someone else. She would steal and lie to be with him, she would do anything for him. She would give away her last penny if that meant she could lie in his arm for the rest of her life.

She couldn't remember to let him go, her heart wouldn't allow it. When Elsa looked at Jack, she always saw one thing: the memory of them first kissing under the moonlight. It was at that moment she knew that she had fallen into his trap and would never be able to escape. Elsa lifted her head and kissed him; she would never be able to remember to forget him for as long as she lived.


	2. Quote 2

**Here's chapter two! I'm usually a fluff writer, but I wanted to try something different. I hope I was able to capture the emotions, this is something i'm going through myself as well. Please share your thoughts on what you think! Future chapters will have some really sweet moments, I promise :)**

* * *

"_One day someone is going to hug you so tight_ _that all your broken pieces will stick back together."_

* * *

_Please, I know you're in there,  
People are asking where you've been  
They say "have courage", and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a Snowman?_

Elsa brought her knees close to her chest; she shut her eyes as she heard her sister choke back tears, waiting for a response. It wasn't the first time that Anna had asked her this question and received no answer back; but this time was different. Elsa desperately wanted to open the door, to take her sister into her arms and never let go of her. They needed each other, now more than ever. But Elsa knew that she couldn't do this, she couldn't risk hurting Anna again. Because now, they really only had each other left.

Her world came crashing, and she could do nothing to stop it. Elsa grew up thinking that nothing would ever happen to her family, and that they would always be there when she needed them. Less than two weeks ago, Elsa had the last conversation she would ever have with her parents. They promised that things would be fine, and that they would come home soon. But that was a lie, they were never coming back. She couldn't bring herself to come to their funeral because that would mean she would have to accept that they were gone forever.

The pain was unbearable. When the news of her parents' death had reached her, it almost felt like a dream. Only it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare; a horrible, horrible nightmare that didn't go away when she woke up the next morning. Her heart was breaking with each passing day and Elsa wasn't sure if she would ever be happy ever again. She could feel her chest tightening as she tried her best to fight back tears. _Conceal, don't feel; _she repeated this to herself for hours but could still physically feel her heart grow heavier and heavier with each passing second.

The only thought that plagued Elsa's mine was that life was so cruel. They had their entire lives ahead of them and didn't deserve to die so young. Her father wasn't going to walk her down the aisle or give her away at her wedding. Her mother was never going to meet her first grandchild. But what hurt Elsa most of all was that neither one of them would ever see her grow up to someday be the person they wanted her to become.

She heard Anna get up and listened as her footsteps grew fainter and fainter until only there were no other sounds except for Elsa's shuddering sobs. Even though she had pushed Anna away for the past ten years, Elsa had never felt so alone in her entire life. She watched lifelessly as the snow that had formed within her bedroom hung suspended in midair. Using all of her strength, Elsa forced herself up and walked two steps before collapsing in her bed. The image of her parents' smiling faces filled her mind causing her to feel more miserable; she closed her eyes and silently cried herself to sleep.

Jack watched helplessly from outside of Elsa's window as he watched tears stream down her face; he quietly entered her room and sat beside her. He brought his hand close to her cheek to wipe away the tears, but to his disappointment his hand passed right through her. Jack sighed in frustration; he wanted nothing more than to comfort her.

The first time Jack laid eyes on Elsa was when she was 16 years old; he never saw someone more sad or beautiful in his life. He tried to reach out to her and ask her what was wrong but of course she couldn't see or hear him. This was something he was used to, no one believed in him. He stayed in Arendelle and watched over her every day for the next few months; from the information that he had gathered from listening to conversations around the castle, the young princess had been isolated for the majority of her life. That was something he could relate to.

She was always staring out of the window as if lost in her memories and when frost began to form at her fingertips, she quickly withdrew her hands and snapped back into reality. Jack watched her struggle with her powers and wanted to tell her to embrace them instead of fear them. Within the next two years, Elsa seemed to have some control and did not look as unhappy as she had before. That was until she heard the news of her parents.

Watching Elsa's face twist in agony in her sleep made Jack want to cry. He muttered softly to give her good dreams to put her mind at peace; gold sand began to fill the room. Her face relaxed as the sand began to form four figures above her head. She was dreaming of a time when her family was still whole; he watched sadly as the two smaller figures ran up and hug the larger ones that resembled the deceased king and queen.

"I'm so sorry Elsa," he knew she couldn't hear him, but he didn't care. He watched the sand suddenly shift form to a boat arriving safely back to the docks.

"You're going to get through this, and you're not going to do it alone. I promise that I will be here for you, even if you can't see me," Jack leaned down and gave Elsa a gentle kiss on the forehead before leaving her room to let her dream in private.

Elsa forced herself to wake up early the next morning, wanting nothing more than to just sleep the rest of her life away. She held her blanket close to her chest, wondering how she was ever going to survive this. She dragged her feet out of bed and walked towards the balcony to watch the sunrise. Elsa touched her forehead: it was colder than usual. Her hand lingered on the spot; somehow, she almost felt comforted by the cool touch. She had a happy dream about her parents and of Anna, but she also had another dream; she dreamed of a white haired boy reassuring her that she was going to be okay. Maybe there would be a time where she would be okay, even if that time wasn't today or tomorrow or any time soon. But she wanted to trust and believe in this boy. Elsa knew that it was just a dream, but a small part of her hoped that someday this dream boy would help her string back the pieces of her broken heart. She sighed to herself and walked back into her room, ready to endure another day.


	3. Quote 3

"_I'm sorry I'm both your umbrella and the rain." _

-Tablo

* * *

"And now you think I'm being unreasonable."

"You know I don't think that."

"You don't say it, but I know you're thinking it."

"Please stop putting words in my mouth."

"I can't talk to you right now."

As Elsa turned around, Jack grabbed her arm, "No don't run away."

"Let go of me, Jack."

"Elsa, please, we need to talk about this."

She stared at him with such defiance in her eyes that Jack started to feel angry. Earlier that morning they were sitting in her apartment when Jack mentioned their dinner date later that night. Elsa had completely forgotten and apologized, saying that she had been busy going over a case that she had to present in court later that week. Normally Jack would have told her that he understood and it was fine, but it was the third time she "forgot" about their dates that week.

Elsa was always the more ambitious one; Jack was satisfied with teaching kindergarten and loved being around children all day. He was so proud of her when she had graduated from the most prestigious law school in Arendelle; it was her dream to be a lawyer. But lately, her job was taking almost all of her time. He was trying his best to be the understanding boyfriend, but not being able to see her for days at a time made Jack feel neglected.

Wasn't he important to her? Lately it seemed she was always choosing her job over him; that was what started their argument in the first place. Now they were looking at each other, neither of them saying a word to the other. Jack knew how stubborn Elsa was and that she wouldn't say anything first. He was going to say something but stopped himself, not this time. He let go of her arm which took her by surprise.

"I can't do this anymore," he waited for her response. When she didn't say anything, he turned around and walked out the door. He began to walk faster and faster, practically running and out of breath by the time he reached his best friend's house.

"Let me take a wild guess, is it Elsa?"

"Hiccup, I don't know what to do."

"Did you guys break up?"

Jack entered the living room and sat on the couch, resting his head in his hands, "No, but it feels like we might."

"What happen this time?"

"The same thing that always happens. I feel so ignored, am I not important to her?"

Hiccup patted Jack's shoulder, "Oh don't say that, of course you're important to her!"

"Am I really? I told her that I couldn't do this anymore, and she didn't even say anything or ask me to stay."

"Break up with her then."

Jack looked at him with shock written all over his face, "W-what?"

"You heard me," Hiccup shrugged. "It sounds like the relationship isn't worth it anymore. Why keep dragging it on even longer?"

"Hiccup, do you even know what you're saying right now? This is Elsa, the love of my life! I can't even imagine a life where we're not together—wait are you doing that reverse psychology thing on me again?"

Hiccup smirked, "works every time."

"I hate it when you do that."

"Yeah, yeah I know you do but look at it this way: it makes you realize a few things, right? Look I know being in a relationship isn't easy. Take me and Astrid for example; we've definitely had our ups and downs. Remember that one time we almost broke up and you told me to stick through it? Best decision I've ever made in my life."

"You guys don't fight anymore?"

"Of course we do, what couple doesn't? But I'll tell you this: I'd rather have arguments with her than with anyone else."

"And you're sure you made the right decision?"

"Definitely, I have no regrets when it comes to her; she's worth it all."

"Wow you must really love her, huh?"

"Yeah I really do, and it sounds like you really love Elsa too. You should consider yourself lucky that you get to see her, even if it's only for a minute out of the entire day."

Jack sighed, "You're absolutely right, thanks man I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you, now that will be twenty dollars for this little therapy session," Jack punched him in the arm and they both laughed.

They talked for a few hours and Jack felt better than he did when he first reached Hiccup's house. After he left, Jack sat at a park bench nearby and thought back on his relationship with Elsa. Everything that Hiccup said really stuck with him, but a part of him was still unsure of what was going to happen between them.

They had been together for two years. He first met her when they were both stranded at a street corner when it started pouring rain. Jack normally saw rain as a sign of bad luck, but if it weren't for the rain he would've never met Elsa. She held out her yellow umbrella over his head and at that moment he fell in love with her.

Almost immediately after thinking about her, it began to rain. He looked up at the sky and thought about Elsa and smiled a little to himself. Hiccup was right; Jack knew that he was lucky to have her in his life. She was everything to him, and no matter what he would always come back to her. He put his hood over his head; as he took out his phone to call her, he saw that he had twenty missed calls from her. It was almost midnight and her phone went straight to voicemail. Jack started to worry, Elsa never turned off her phone. He hurriedly ran over to her house and saw all the lights were off.

He took out his phone again and called her sister, "Anna? Hey it's Jack, have you heard from Elsa?"

"I haven't heard from her since ten this morning. I think she said something about going to your house?"

"All right, thanks Anna," he hung up the phone and ran to his house which was about half a mile away. When he got there, he found her asleep on the steps of his house. She was dripping wet from the rain; had she been there since their fight 12 hours ago?

"Elsa!" He took her by the shoulders and shook her, but she didn't wake up; she felt ice cold. He lifted her into his arms and brought her inside his house.

"J-Jack?" she mumbled weakly as he set her down on the couch.

"You're freezing cold, how could you stay out there in the rain?"

"You know the cold never bothered me," she tried to laugh but started to cough and shiver violently.

"Elsa," his voice cracked; he felt like he was about to cry seeing her in such a state. "Were you here since this morning?"

"I was w-waiting for you, but you didn't answer any of my calls. And then my phone died, and it started to rain…"

"You're so stupid," he hugged her, not caring that his clothes were getting wet. She shivered in his arms which only made Jack hold on to her even more tightly. After a few minutes, Jack got up to grab a towel; he wrapped the towel gently around her and started to dry her off.

"I'm sorry."

"Elsa you don't have to be sorry—"

She pressed her fingers against his lips to silence him, "Jack, I need to say this. I'm sorry that I've been busy; I've been so wrapped up in this case that I forgot about what's important, and that's you. I'm sorry I'm not the best girlfriend and that I don't pay enough attention to you. I don't deserve you."

Tears started to form in Elsa's eyes; Jack grabbed her face and kissed her. Elsa never cried and so the fact that she was opening up to him made Jack love her even more. He kissed her tears away and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Don't ever say that Elsa, I love you so much."

Elsa rested her head in the crook of his neck, "why would you want to be with someone like me?"

He paused for a moment before answering her. She wasn't perfect no one was, but she was perfect for him. On some days like today, she would frustrate him to the point where he wanted to pull his hair out. But deep down inside, he knew that any bad day with her was better than days without her. Loving someone meant going through the storm and waiting for the rainbow to appear after it has passed. Jack kissed the side of her head and whispered into her ear.

"It's because you're both my umbrella and rain and I wouldn't want it any other way."


	4. Quote 4

"_You will always be my favorite 'what if.'"_

* * *

Elsa was daydreaming.

She leaned against the window with her chin in her palm and her other hand resting on top of the book that she had abandoned reading. She and her sister Anna were making a trip to Corona to visit their cousin Rapunzel and her new daughter. It was going to be a long train ride, but Elsa didn't mind. She sat patiently and waited for the train to start moving. Anna, on the other hand, was jumping up and down in her seat.

"When are we going to move? I want to see my cute little niece already!"

"Complaining is not going to make the train move any faster Anna," Elsa pointed out.

Anna stuck out her tongue, "how can you just sit there and do absolutely nothing, it's so boring!"

Elsa chuckled. "I'm perfectly content with just sitting here and looking at the scenery outside."

Elsa turned her attention back to the window; her eyes wandered from the clouds in the sky to the surrounding trees when something caught her eye: white hair. She blinked her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Never in her life had Elsa ever seen hair that shockingly white; it resembled snow. She could only see the back of the head of the person who the hair belonged to, but judging by his physique he couldn't be an elderly man which puzzled Elsa even more.

"Anna, look at that guy, have you ever seen hair that white?" Elsa turned to her sister and laughed when she saw that Anna had fallen asleep; she turned toward the window again.

He turned around towards the train to reveal a face that, Elsa silently admitted to herself, was quite handsome. All though Elsa thought it was strange to have hair that white, it suited his looks and emphasized his icy blue eyes. He turned his head slightly and looked straight at Elsa; she jumped slightly at the sudden eye contact. She was about to turn her head away when he suddenly flashed a crooked smile towards her; Elsa felt her heart flutter a little. Suddenly the train jerked. Elsa looked at her sister to see that she was still soundly asleep. She looked outside again, but the white-haired stranger had disappeared; Elsa felt slightly disappointed.

Elsa sat back in her seat and read some of the last few pages of the book that she had in her lap. When she had finished reading, she closed the book and looked at her watch. She and Anna wouldn't be arriving to Corona for another few hours. Deciding to explore the train, Elsa got up and quietly closed the door of the compartment she and Anna were sharing. She was walking down the hallway corridor when all of a sudden the train hit a bump, causing Elsa to trip forward. She closed her eyes and waited to hit the floor when she felt her face come into contact with soft fabric and strong arms holding her.

"Whoa, careful there!" Elsa looked up and was face to face with the white haired stranger that she had saw outside. "Are you okay?"

Elsa nodded her head and unconsciously placed her hands lightly on his chest. Up close, he was even handsomer than he was from the distance that she had seen him earlier. She could feel herself drowning in the blue of his eyes and couldn't stop staring at him. Realizing that she was still in his arms, Elsa straightened up and coughed to hide her embarrassment. He gave her another smile and let go of her.

"Thank you," Elsa said shyly.

"It's not a problem," he extended his hand. "My name is Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost, like the story book character?"

He laughed, "I'm pretty sure that's what my parents were thinking of when they named me."

She shook his hand, "My name is Elsa."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl," she could feel herself blushing. "So Elsa, what brings you to this train?"

"I'm visiting my cousin, what about you?"

"I'm heading home to Burgess nearby, but I'm visiting someone as well."

"That sounds like fun," she said; there was a pause in the conversation. Elsa didn't want to stop talking to him, but she wasn't sure what else to say. She was so deep in concentration in trying to find something to say to him that she missed what Jack had said.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I said there's a café that I was heading to right before I bumped into you, care to join me?"

"Sure, I'd love to," she smiled. They walked to the other side of the train and continued getting to know each other. When they sat down, Jack ordered and paid for their food and drinks.

"Okay Jack, I have to ask this question," he raised one eyebrow. "Is that your natural hair color?"

He burst out laughing, "That is not the first time I've been asked that question. And yes this is my natural hair color."

"No way, there is no way your hair is naturally white!"

"Well there's no way you can be naturally this pretty," he winked at her.

Elsa's face grew red, "well aren't you sweet."

"Just telling the truth," he said, taking a sip of his drink. Elsa looked down at her lap and smiled to herself; she found herself enjoying his company. She learned that he was about two years older than her and was a veterinarian that traveled between Burgess and Arendelle. She liked how passionate he was about his job and found it adorable that he had a soft spot for bunnies. Elsa told him about herself and how she was an aspiring artist. She was secretly happy when he said that he wanted to see the works of arts that she had published back in Arendelle. By his request, Elsa took a napkin and quickly sketched a drawing of Jack's profile; she stifled a laugh at the poses he was making.

"Wow," he said after inspecting the drawing a few minutes later. "Elsa, you're really talented."

"Oh stop, you're just saying that."

"I'm being serious! I bet if I sold this drawing, it would go for thousands of dollars. But I'm not going to do that because I want to keep this forever," she smiled as she watched him neatly fold the drawing and place it in his wallet.

They both heard an announcement that the train was reaching its destination. "I have to go, my sister Anna might be wondering where I am. It was nice meeting you Jack."

He gave her another one of his smiles that made Elsa's heart melt, "It was nice meeting you too, Elsa. Hopefully fate brings us together again."

"I hope it does," she got up from her seat to head back to her compartment. She turned around again and saw that Jack was watching her leave; he gave her a wink and waved goodbye to her. Elsa felt giddy as she made her way back to the room. She gently shook Anna awake and told her that they were almost there.

"What are you so happy about?" Anna asked as the train made a complete stop.

"Oh nothing," Elsa hummed happily, thinking back to her encounter with Jack.

They gathered their luggage and found Flynn, Rapunzel's husband, waiting for them outside. All three spoke animatedly throughout the entire car ride until they reached the house. Rapunzel was waiting for them at the end of the driveway, holding a sleeping baby wrapped in a pinked blanket.

"She is so precious," Anna squealed as they got out of the car. "What a cutie!"

"She takes after her mommy," Flynn laughed, kissing Rapunzel on the cheek.

"I'm so happy for you both," Elsa hugged Rapunzel, careful not to disturb the baby.

"Aww thanks cousin," Rapunzel said. "Parenthood is a little tiring right now, but it's definitely worth it."

"You two seem like you haven't slept in weeks," Anna pointing to the bags under Rapunzel's eyes.

"That's probably because we haven't," Flynn said, rubbing his tired eyes. "Can't rest now though, I need to pick up more diapers and baby formula."

"Well here's an idea," Elsa said. "Why doesn't Anna look after the baby, and I go get everything? You and Rapunzel can take a little nap."

"Mmm a nap does sound good right now…but I don't want to impose," said Rapunzel.

"Hey we're family! Don't even worry about it," Anna said; she held out her arms. "Now hand her over so that I can hold her and smother her with love and kisses."

"You guys are the best," Rapunzel said, handing her baby over to Anna. "If you need anything, you wake us up okay?"

"Stop worrying, now go get some rest and I'll be right back," Elsa said, taking the car keys from Flynn. She waved goodbye to them and headed to the closest grocery story that Flynn gave her directions to. She grabbed a shopping cart when she arrived and headed towards the baby aisle. Elsa was lost in thought staring at the different brands of diapers when she felt someone call out her name. She looked around until she saw Jack running towards her.

"Hey I thought it was you!"

"Jack," she smiled. "Are you okay? You're panting pretty heavily right now."

"Oh well I thought I saw you from the parking lot and didn't want to lose sight of you, so I started running."

Elsa felt extremely happy, "Well here I am."

"And here you are…buying some diapers," he said pointing to the box in front of them. "Is your husband anywhere nearby?"

"Oh yeah he's somewhere nearby," Jack's face dropped a little. "Or at least he would be if he existed. I'm just buying some diapers for my cousin, she just had a baby."

Jack's eyes lit up when he heard that Elsa was single, "That's great. Not the part about you not having a husband, all though that's good too. I meant about the baby. I'm sorry I'm rambling right now."

"You're fine, if it makes you feel better I tend to space out all the time," Elsa laughed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were heading back to Burgess."

"I was, but I wanted to visit my friend Flynn. He just had a daughter and wanted to show her off to me and rub it in my face that I'm still single."

"Wait Flynn? As in Flynn Rider married to Rapunzel?"

"Yeah! Wait how'd you know that?"

"Rapunzel is my cousin, wow what a small world!"

"Or maybe it's destiny. I'm sorry that was extremely cheesy," he said, running his hand through his hair nervously; she found him ridiculously cute right now. "I'm going to visit them in about an hour; will I maybe see you there?"

"Maybe you will."

"Well, then it must be my lucky day."

xXxXxXx

After that day, Elsa and Jack began to spend more time with each other. Both Rapunzel and Flynn were excited to see them together, and no one was happier than Anna. Elsa had been single for a very long time, so she was happy that her sister found someone to care about. Whenever he was back in Arendelle, Jack would visit Elsa at her studio and admire her works of art. He brought her flowers every date he took her out on and told her stories about all the animals he took care of. After a month, he asked her to be his girlfriend; she jumped into his arms and accepted immediately. She was happy, happier than she could remember in a very long time; it all felt like a dream. Elsa found herself opening up to him and telling Jack her innermost thoughts and feelings. She half-expected him to leave after knowing more about her, but he stayed with her promising to always be by her side. Before she knew it, it was their one year anniversary. Jack arrived to her apartment back in Arendelle with grocery bags and headed straight to the kitchen. Elsa watched happily from the couch as Jack cook dinner for her.

She got up and hugged him from behind as he washed some of the vegetables, "how did I get so lucky to meet you?"

He smiled as he continued to look down at the vegetables, "Shouldn't I be saying that? Hey baby will you do me a favor and grab my wallet from my pockets?"

Elsa grabbed his wallet that was sticking out of the front pockets of his pants. She noticed something sticking out; she took it out and was shocked to see what it was.

"Jack…you kept this?" she held up the drawing that she had done a year ago. On the bottom of the drawing was some writing that said "happy one year anniversary."

"Of course, I said I would keep it forever and I intend to. I carry it around with me all the time." He wiped his hands dry on his jeans and turned around to hug Elsa. She closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her; she hugged him tighter, nervously trying to piece together the words of what she was about to say.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yes Elsa?"

"I…I love you." This was a big deal for Elsa, this was the first time she had ever uttered those three words to anyone other than her family. She looked up at Jack to see his reaction. He was shocked at what she said; he knew how hard it must have been for Elsa to express herself.

"I love you," she said again, more confidently. He placed his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her. She could feel him smiling as they kissed, and when they broke apart he had the brightest smile on his face.

"I love you too."

xXxXxXx

"Hello, earth to Elsa," she felt someone waving a hand in front of her face. Elsa blinked her eyes; she was sitting in the train with a book in her lap. She had been staring out of the window and did not realize that Anna had returned from the bathroom. "Sis, I love you but you have got to stop day dreaming."

"Sorry, bad habit."

Anna jumped up and down in her seat, "When are we going to move? I want to see my cute little niece already!"

Elsa gave her sister a small smile and looked outside of the window. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of something white. She turned her entire body and saw a boy with white hair standing on the platform. He caught her staring at him and gave her a crooked smile.

"Hey he's cute, do you know him?"

She watched him enter the train and smiled to herself, "Not yet."


	5. Quote 5

"_Cause it's too cold_

_For you here and now_

_So let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater."_

Sweater Weather – the Neighborhood

* * *

"Hey Jack, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Jamie?"

"Where did you get that sweater?"

That was a good question. Jamie was waiting anxiously to go on his first date and to relieve his nerve he finally decided to ask Jack the story of how he got his sweater. Jack was always seen wearing the same tattered blue hoodie for as long as Jamie could remember, even the frost around the ring of the collars were beginning to fade with age. It had been ten years since Jamie had met the winter spirit and this was a question that was always floating around in the back of his head.

"I err stole it," Jack admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You what!?" Jamie exclaimed.

"Well is it technically stealing if it's just lying outside of an abandoned ice castle?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up, what's this about an ice castle? Start from the beginning!"

"Aren't you supposed to pick up your date?" Jack teased. "A gentleman should never be late."

"Says the petty thief," Jamie scowled. "And I've got an hour before I need to pick up Emma. Now tell me about this ice castle."

"All right, so it all began when I was flying over Norway…"

_One hundred years earlier_

It had been two hundred years since Jack had risen from the frozen pond that he fell through to save his sister. He traveled to different countries creating snow days for the children all over the world. One day the wind carried him to Arendelle, a small kingdom located in Norway. Jack had been there a few times before, but during one particular summer he noticed that it was snowing. That's strange, he thought to himself, how is it possible to have snow in the middle of June? And more importantly, why had he not thought of creating a snow day during a season when people least suspected it to be cold? Out of curiosity, he began to investigate to find the source of the snow.

Jack flew around the kingdom but was unable to find what was causing the blanket of snow to fall over all of Arendelle. Almost every time a new ice rink appeared or snow was falling from the sky, Jack would rush over but narrowly miss what had caused it. He was growing frustrated until one day he overheard a conversation.

"Kristoff, hurry up and feed Sven!" said a strawberry blonde haired girl. She was pulling on the arm of a blonde haired man who was holding a handful of carrots in his arm.

"Anna, you know that Sven doesn't like being rushed," the man chuckled.

"If you don't hurry up, I will break that new sled of yours," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

He looked at her in horror, "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"All right, all right, geez no need to take it out on the sled," he mumbled. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

"I haven't seen Elsa in forever! I miss her."

"Anna, you just saw her last week," he pointed out.

"But it feels like a decade! And she might be lonely up there in the Northern Mountains. What if she needs me? Who's going to bring her chocolate!"

"Are you sure you're not just using this as an excuse to buy more chocolate?" Kristoff teased.

Anna stuck her tongue out at him, "Don't make me tell Elsa to freeze you."

Jack's looked up suddenly from his hiding spot at the mention of the word "freeze." So this Elsa person was the cause of the paradoxical winter. Part of Jack was excited; there was someone who had powers just like him. He whispered to the wind to take him to the Northern Mountains. The wind picked up and drifted him miles from the kingdom; Jack's jaw dropped when he saw what resided in the mountain.

Jack had never seen anything like it: it was an entire palace made of ice. He stepped onto the staircase that led to the double doors of the palace. Opening the doors, he entered inside; the architecture took his breath away. In front of him was a beautiful frozen ice fountain with two curving staircases along the side that joined together to form a platform across from where he was standing. Jack flew up the staircase and entered another room that had a grand ice chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

He walked across the room and headed to the balcony, still in awe with the flawlessness of the castle. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jack noticed something blue hanging from the rails. He approached it and picked up a blue hooded sweater that had intricate snowflake designs decorated on the front of it. The material felt cold in his hand, almost as if it was made of ice instead of cotton or wool. He looked down at his shabby brown poncho that he wore for the past two centuries. Looking behind him to see if anyone was around, Jack took off his poncho and pulled the sweater over his head. To his surprise, it was a perfect fit. He admired him reflection on the ice walls of the castle, pleased at his new appearance.

Jack waited there for a few hours, wanting to see who this Elsa was and ask her if she made this castle. No one came, and eventually Jack decided to leave. One day, he thought to himself, he would come back to find out who Elsa was. Jack took one last look at the ice castle, trying to memorize its detail before flying off.

xXxXxXx

"So did you ever meet this Elsa girl?"

"Nope, I went back a couple of times but the castle was always empty."

"You should go back! Maybe you'll see her this time," Jamie said hopefully.

"Jamie, it's been a century since I was in Arendelle. I don't think she's even alive anymore," Jack sighed.

"Hey you never know, anything is possible," Jamie looked at his watch. "Oh shoot, I'm going to be late!"

"Want me to make things a little cold so you have an excuse to put your arm around her?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Or I could just steal a sweater and give it to her."

"Ha ha very funny," Jack laughed. "You better get going, girls don't like it when you're late."

"Bye Jack, I'll see you later!" Jamie looked at the mirror and tried to fix his hair one more time before leaving.

"Tell me all about it later," Jack said in a girly high pitched voice, making kissy faces at his friend. Jamie stuck his tongue out at him and laughed before rushing out of his room. Once Jamie was gone, Jack was alone with his thoughts. He fiddled around with the strings of his hoodie wondering if he should listen to Jamie's suggestion. Deciding to kill some time before Jamie returned from his date, Jack shouted to the wind to take him back to Arendelle.

It took him a few hours but Jack had made his way back to the Northern Mountains. Everything was still the same; the ice palace was still standing in the same spot where Jack had found it years ago. He flew up to balcony and to his surprise was another sweater identical to the one he was wearing. He picked it up when he suddenly heard a voice from inside the room.

"Aha!" Jack was startled and for the second time in his life, his jaw dropped. Behind him stood the most stunning woman Jack had ever seen in his life. She was tall with a slender figure and had snowflakes encrusted into her braid that hung over her shoulder. Her crystal bodice hugged her curves tightly and her dress sparkled with the sunlight that transcended on her. Her arms were crossed against her chest and her ice high heels tapped up and down as she stared at Jack with her cerulean blue eyes.

Her magenta lips were pulled to the side in a smirk, "I see you've come to steal another article of clothing that I've made."

"You made this?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded her head and gestured towards her dress, "I made this too. It's been a hobby of mine to make clothes with my powers, including the one that you are wearing. Which by the way, you took from my palace."

"But that was like a hundred years ago, how can you still look so beautif—young," Jack said quickly.

"As far as I know, when I learned to control my powers I stopped aging. It gets a little lonely being able to live forever though," she said a little sadly.

Jack nodded his head, "I know the feeling. It was like that for me for the first few hundred years."

"Wait you're not seventeen?" her eyes widened in surprised.

"Lady, I'll have you know that I'm over 300 years old."

"You look good for your age," she smiled, Jack felt himself blush slightly.

"Will you teach me how to make clothes out of ice?" he asked.

"Well it's kind of hard if you don't have powers," she pointed out. Jack flashed her a smile before forming a snowflake in his hand.

"You were saying?" he smirked.

"Wow," she breathed. "I never thought I would ever meet someone like me. I'm Elsa by the way, former Queen of Arendelle."

"Jack Frost at your service," he gave her a mock bow, causing Elsa to laugh. "I have a question for you Elsa, why did you have another sweater out on the balcony?"

"I was hoping that whoever took the first one would come back so I could catch that person in the act."

"Well here I am," he grinned.

"One hundred years later! Don't you know you shouldn't make a girl wait?" she pouted, pretending to be mad.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies," he found her pout adorable.

"Apology accepted," she giggled. "Now c'mon Jack, you're in desperate need of new clothes."


	6. Quote 6

"_Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"_

-Evil Queen (Snow White)

* * *

_Jack blinked twice, the fear in his eyes reflected in his sister's as she struggled to keep her balance on the ice that was starting to break beneath her. "It's okay, it's okay! Don't look down, just look at me." _

"_Jack," she whimpered. "I'm scared." _

"_I know, I know." He made a small step forward, jagged lines now forming under his feet. "But you're going to be all right. You're not going to fall in. We're going to have a little fun instead!" _

"_No we're not!"_

"_Would I trick you?"_

"_Yes," she cried. "You always play tricks!" _

"_W-well not this time," he reassured her. "I promise, I promise you're…you're going to be fine. You have to believe in me." _

_His sister hesitated in front of him, but her eyes were full of trust as she nodded her head. He thought for a moment when an idea hit him, "You want to play a game? We're going to play hopscotch, like we play every day."_

_She smiled slightly as she watched Jack take one step to the side, "It's as easy as one…" he pretended to lose his balance, she laughed. "Two…three!" _

_He made it safely to the side and grabbed a stick nearby. "Now it's your turn. One…two…three!"_

_He grabbed his sister with the crook of his stick and pushed her out of harm's way. They both looked at each other in relief; his sister was now safe. Jack stood up for a moment feeling triumphant when suddenly he heard the ice break beneath him. The last thing he saw was his sister's hand reaching out to him before he plunged into the cold depths of the pond. She desperately called out his name before he disappeared. _

"_Jack!" _

"Jack!"

He snapped his eyes open, panting heavily as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. In front of him were his fellow guardians, all with the same concerned look on their faces. The tooth fairy flew over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Jack are you all right? We heard you screaming."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he shrugged her hand off his shoulder. "It's nothing, just a bad dream."

"Do you need Sandy here to help you sleep?" North asked, gesturing towards the tiny golden guardian beside him.

"No I just need some fresh air."

"Aye, c'mon mate, you were screaming bloody murder just now," said Bunnymund.

"I'm fine," Jack hopped out of bed and gravitated towards the window. "I just need to be alone right now."

"All right, but we're here for you Jack," the Tooth Fairy said sadly before watching the winter spirit fly off.

It had been months since Jack opened the tooth box that revealed who he was before he became the infamous Jack Frost. At first he was happy; Jack finally knew who he was before he was a guardian. He had a family, and more importantly he had a sister who he saved. But the more he replayed the memories in his head, the more distraught Jack felt. All he could see was the look on his sister's face before he died playing over and over again in his mind. He could almost feel the icy water piercing through his veins as the life was drained out of him.

Jack shook his head to break his train of thought. Unconsciously, the wind had flown him to his hometown in Burgess. He looked down and found that he was floating on top of the very pond that he spent his last few minutes of his life on. He shuddered at the reminder of his death when he noticed the pond was shining; he flew down to get a closer look. He got on his knees, his palms pressing against the frozen pond as he watched a person pacing back and forth on the other side.

It was like looking in a mirror but instead of his own reflection, Jack saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire existence. She was playing with the ends of her hair that was arranged in an intricate French braid. She bit down on her magenta lips as she looked down at her teal dress; her fingers moved to trace the black sleeves of her outfit. Suddenly she waved her hand and her outfit transformed into an off-the-shoulder crystal blue dress that shimmered brightly in the sun. Jack widened his eyes, _she's like me._

He knocked on the ice beneath him to get her attention. She looked around in confusion and gasped in surprise when her cerulean eyes met his.

"Who are you?" he asked. She cocked her head to the side; he repeated his question. She shook her head and held her hand close to her ears.

"You can't hear me," Jack crossed his arms in front of him. Suddenly he had an idea; with his staff, he froze part of the pond with frost and wrote out the words _"My name is Jack Frost."_

Her jaw dropped when he revealed his powers; she mimicked his actions. _"I'm Elsa." _

"Elsa," Jack said to himself, he liked the sound of her name. _"It's nice to meet you, Elsa."_

"_Are you in my castle?"_

"_Castle? No, I'm sitting on top of a pond." _

She shook her head, _"That's impossible. I'm standing in front of a wall in my ice castle." _

"_Well I beg to differ, because there is no castle in sight from where I am." _

"_How strange…" _

"_I think this is rather lucky than strange."_

"_How so?"_

"_I got to meet you." _

Even through the dim reflection of the pond, Jack could see a faint blush forming on Elsa's cheeks. He smirked as he watched her write something else, _"Well aren't you quite the charmer?"_

Jack was about to respond back when he saw her look up suddenly. _"I'm sorry, I have to go."_

"_Already?"_ Jack pouted as he wrote this.

She put a hand up to her mouth to hide her smile, _"Will you come again tomorrow?"_

"_I promise,"_ she smiled at his response; Jack watched her walk away. She turned around and waved at him before disappearing around a corner. He made a mental note to come back tomorrow and with that he flew back to the North Pole.

"You seem to be in a better mood," Bunnymund said when Jack arrived.

"Are you feeling better?" Tooth asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air."

The next day, Jack flew back to the same spot and waited patiently for Elsa to arrive. He sat on the ice and lazily drew some snowflakes. He closed his eyes, pressing his cheek against the surface of the pond when he heard a knock. He sat up suddenly to see an amused Elsa responding to his drawing with one of her own.

"_Hello Jack, your drawings are very cute."_

"_Cute? I beg to differ! My snowflakes are the epitome of manliness." _

And so they wrote to each other almost every day. Sometimes when Elsa didn't show up, Jack would leave her little messages for her to come back to; he never told her how long he would wait before giving up and returning the next day. Jack told her stories about the other guardians and the duties he held as the guardian of fun. She seemed to enjoy his stories, always fidgeting with excitement as he wrote out the details of his adventures. Elsa told Jack about her responsibilities as the queen of Arendelle and of her sister Anna, who recently became engaged to her lover Kristoff.

She told him about her years in isolation and how her powers spun out of control the night of her coronation. Jack saw the sadness in her eyes as she wrote about this difficult time in her life. He moved his hand forward to comfort her but was met with the cool exterior of the pond. She noticed his actions and brought her hand up to his. They were so close and yet so far. Eventually, he wrote to her the story of how he died, trembling slightly as he recalled the painful memories.

"_I'm so sorry, Jack."_

"_It's okay it was a very long time ago."_

"_Is there anything I can do for you?"_

"_I wish you were here with me." _

"_Me too," _She was about to write something, but hesitated. _"I have to go, same time tomorrow?"_

"_I'll be here." _

After Elsa left, Jack sighed in frustration. He flew back to North's workshop. That night he dreamt of him and his sister skating happily on top of the pond. The dream began to shift form and suddenly Elsa was in front of him, with a pair of skates of her own beckoning him to come join her. He happily flew over to her and grabbed her hand. Jack woke up, his hand grabbing at the thin air in front of him. He closed his eyes again and tried to imagine what it would be like to hold Elsa's hand. Jumping out of bed, Jack grabbed his staff and headed towards the pond with a look of determination on his face. Today he would try to find a way to reach Elsa.

When he arrived, he examined the pond before him. The only thing that separated them was the surface of the pond, and to reach her all Jack had to do was break the ice. He hesitated, what if he broke the frozen layer of the pond and lose the only form of communication with Elsa? He burrowed his eyebrows but decided to try anyway if it meant that he'd be able to reach her. He put both hands on his staff, ready to strike the ice; however, his staff stopped inches above the ice. He took a step backwards and dropped his staff as the image of his life ending plagued his mind. He was scared; there was no possible way that he could ever relive plunging through the ice cold water.

But then he thought back to the past couple of months when he first started talking to Elsa and suddenly he wasn't afraid anymore. He imagined her smile and how her nose crinkled when she laughed. Only one thought crossed his mind: _I have to see her. _

Without hesitation, he picked his staff and made repeated blows to the ice. He struck again and again, the ice cracking with each hit. Gripping the staff with all his strength, he made one last blow before falling into the icy waters. He waved his arms frantically as he tried to swim back to the surface. Darkness began to surround him and Jack could feel his entire body growing numb. He closed his eyes, feeling the all too familiar sensation of drowning overcome him. As he sunk further and further down, he could almost hear his sister's voice calling him.

"_Jack." _

He could feel his consciousness drifting as the voice grew louder, _"Jack."_

He felt a hand grab his and pull him forward. Jack gasped for air as he was being pulled out; he fell forward and found himself landing on top of Elsa.

"Jack," she gasped, putting both her hands on the sides of his face. Her voice was sweet and enchanting, a melody that he wanted to listen to forever.

"Elsa," he whispered, his eyes focusing on hers.

"I came back to my castle and you looked like you were unconscious so I tried to break my wall," she babbled. "Are you all right?"

"I am now," he helped her up so that they were sitting across from each other on the floor, her hands still on his face. He placed his hand on her cheek to make sure that she was actually in front of him. "Thank you for saving me."

"I like the sound of your voice." She placed her hand over his, "I can't believe you're actually here."

He smiled as he intertwined his fingers with hers, "I'm here Elsa, I'm here."


	7. Quote 7

_"I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then."_

-Lewis Carroll (Alice in Wonderland)

* * *

Everyone knew his name: he was Jack Frost, the most well-known person at Burgess High. His basketball skills made him the envy of every male in the school, and his charming good looks and stunning blue eyes made all the girls swoon at the sight of him. He was well-liked by everyone and his soaring popularity made him the most likely candidate to win the title of "Prom King" at the end of the school year. They all watched his every move and he was always at the center of attention. And yet in the sea of people that surrounded him, Jack still felt lonely.

No one knew her name: she was Elsa Arendelle, the quiet girl who kept to herself. She sat in the corner of the library with her nose always in the same book, hoping to go unnoticed by others. She was easily the most intelligent person of her class, a trait that only received praises from her teachers. No one else paid attention to her much less acknowledges her existence. And despite all of this, she was perfectly content being alone.

He was always encircled with a crowd of people that wanted to talk to him, and she was always trying her best to limit any contact with the outside world. They had almost every single class with each other and yet neither one of them ever crossed paths. One day, Jack was asked to stay in after class. Mr. Aster told Jack that he was in danger of failing calculus.

"But I can't fail this class; I'll lose my basketball scholarship! Is there anything that I can do to pull my grades up?"

"If you can get a passing grade on the next exam, I won't fail you. Don't worry about it Jackson, I have asked my brightest student to tutor you. You know Elsa, right?"

The name sounded vaguely familiar. The teacher gestured toward the corner of the classroom where a blonde girl sat with a book in front of her. How long has she been there? Mr. Aster left, leaving Jack to awkwardly make his way over to Elsa; he sat in the seat in front of her.

"Hi Elsa, I'm—"

"I know who you are, Jack Frost."

Jack was taken aback slightly but the sudden interruption, "You do?"

"Of course, everyone knows who you are," she said, not looking up from her book. "Why you're Jack Frost, the most popular guy in school. You sit at lunch table number seven with the other popular kids at the center of the cafeteria. You wear that same blue hoodie almost every day but no one says anything about it, I guess when you're popular everyone ignores the little details like hygiene. And you're failing calculus because you spend almost all your time after school at the basketball courts instead of at home doing your assignments."

"Those observations are a little harsh don't you think?"

"I'm only stating the facts."

"Look, I don't want you to have a bad first impression of me based on these assumptions."

Elsa slowly lifted her head up from her book and looked straight at him. It was the first time he had ever seen eyes so blue, "We've had almost every single class together for the past few years. News flash Frost: almost everyone in this school has known each other since elementary, which includes me. But I'm going to go ahead and say that this is the first time you've ever laid eyes on me, right?" Jack remained silent. "Judging by the lack of words coming out of your mouth I'm going to say that I'm right. So yes, in response to your statement I will make these assumptions."

Jack's head was spinning, no one ever talked to him the way she did. She stood up abruptly and turned her back away from him, "When are you available to study after class tomorrow?"

"Actually I have basketball practice after school…"

Elsa turned towards him with an annoyed look on her face, "Fine, I'll tutor you in the morning. Be here at six o'clock sharp." She turned around and left the room, leaving a very stunned Jack behind.

The next day, Jack arrived at the library around 6:30 and found Elsa sitting at one of the tables scribbling intensely on a piece of paper. She did not look up when Jack sat down across from her, "Hey sorry I'm late."

"I'm not surprised," she looked up at him. "I wrote down some basic problems that you can work on for the next hour."

"Thanks, that's really nice of you," he said, flashing his pearly white teeth at her.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't give me that smile and think that I'm just going to fall for your charms like every other girl in this school. It's not going to work with me."

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Ouch that hurts," he pretended to grab his heart.

Elsa rolled her eyes at him, "You'll get over it, Frost."

"Won't you call me Jack?"

"Sorry, I don't talk to anyone on a first named basis. Now no more distractions and get to work."

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled. For the next hour, Jack did his best to understand the problems in front of him but all the numbers were jumbled in his head. He burrowed his eyebrows in frustration as he attempted to make sense of derivatives and integrals. Every now and then, he would look up to steal a few glances at Elsa.

Her platinum blonde hair was kept in a messy ponytail that looked like it hadn't been brushed in a week. She had large black thick-rimmed glasses that covered most of her face. She wore an oversized magenta hoodie and baggie black sweat pants that seem to swallow her entire body whole. She was hunched over, engrossed in her book with her eyes cast downwards. She was just an average looking girl and nothing more.

"Hey, eyes on the paper."

Jack blinked his eyes, not realizing that he was staring at her, "Sorry," he mumbled. He took a quick glance at his watch and realized class was about to start, "Hey Elsa is it all right if I leave right now?"

She waved her hand to dismiss him, "Of course. We wouldn't want the world to know that the famous Jack Frost spent the last hour of his life with someone so far beneath his social standards."

"That's not true," he said defensively, but in the back of his mind Jack knew that it was. He was expected to only talk to the cheerleaders and queen bees, not the nerds and geeks. If anyone knew that he was spending time with the school's biggest nerd, he would lose his place in the social ladder.

"Sure, sure" she said lightly. "Same time tomorrow, and try not to be late Frost."

Over the next few days, they built a routine of coming to the library early in the morning and leaving separately when it was time to head to class. Elsa helped him solve various math problems and showed him tricks that made it easy for him to understand. He was thoroughly impressed by her knowledge and even found himself starting to like doing math problems. And despite their initial meeting, Jack began to talk to Elsa more.

"So Elsa, what book are you always reading?"

Elsa looked up quickly from her book, "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious because it must be super interesting since you always carry around the same book."

"It's none of your business," he widened his eyes, giving her his best impression of a sad puppy dog. She sighed, "But if you must know, it's a book of old fairytales."

"Funny, I never thought someone like you would enjoy something like that," he teased. "I don't know why you're reading those when you've got a real life prince charming right in front of you."

"You pretty boys all think alike," she scoffed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"So you think I'm a pretty boy?" he pretended to bat his eyelashes at her. "How pretty am I, Elsa?"

"You're gorgeous," she said sarcastically.

He looked at the page that was opened in front of her and smirked, "I see that you're reading about Jack Frost. Could it be because he bears the same name as the devilishly handsome person in front of you?"

Elsa grew red in the face, "Oh shut up and do these problems so I can check them over."

Teasing Elsa became one of Jack's favorite hobbies. He started to look forward to their study sessions and made it his goal in life to make Elsa smile at least one time through one of his jokes. And even though she rolled her eyes at him, she would never admit it out loud but Elsa began to enjoy his company as well. After two weeks of studying together, Jack took his calculus test and was stunned at the grade that he received. During lunch, he ran to the library and snuck up behind Elsa to give her a big hug.

"What are you doing, we are in a library," she hissed. "Let go of me!"

"Elsa, I got an A on my calculus test!"

"That's wonderful now if you could be so kind as to let go of me, I'd like to be able to breathe right now."

"Oh sorry," he grinned sheepishly. "Thank you so much Elsa, I don't know how to make it up to you."

"Just do me a favor and don't hug me again without my permission."

"Fine," he laughed. "But I definitely owe you one!"

He waved goodbye to Elsa as he left the library. One of his team mates called his name, "Hey were you just talking to that Elsa chick or whatever?"

"Yeah," Jack shrugged. "Why does it matter?"

"You know we can't talk to people like…_them._"

"And explain to me what you mean by 'them.'"

"You know people who aren't popular like us."

Jack frowned, "she's actually cool once you get to know her."

"Yeah right," his friend snorted. "And next thing you know you're going to be telling me it's fun to do math."

"Actually it kind of is once you get the hang of it."

"Dude what's wrong with you, you're acting totally weird."

"Whatever man, let's just go to class."

The next morning, Elsa found Jack waiting for her at the library. "What are you doing here?"

"Just because I don't need tutoring anymore doesn't mean I can't hang out with you right?"

This took Elsa by surprise, "Did someone pay you to be here?"

"Is it hard for you to believe that I actually enjoy your company?"

"You like hanging out with me…?"

"Yeah I do," he grinned. "Is that all right with you?"

"Do whatever you want," she said casually, unsure how to feel about what he just said. He came every day, sometimes in the morning and sometimes during lunch. He always brought her food, pointing out how skinny she was. They did homework together; all though it was more like Elsa did homework and Jack tried his best to distract her with his stories. Even though Jack did most of the talking, Elsa found him amusing to listen to.

"Hey Elsa, want to know a secret?"

"What is it Frost?"

"I actually own twenty of the same hoodies."

She looked up from her book, "Are you serious?"

"Yep I am dead serious."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Well a certain blonde said that I wore the same thing every day, and I don't want her to think that I'm some kind of slob!"

"And why do you care about what I think?"

"I don't know actually, I guess I just do."

They started to spend an increasingly amount of time with each other. When they passed by each other in the hallways, he would wave to Elsa. His team mates gave him strange looks but he didn't care. They couldn't hang out after school because Jack had basketball practice, but he always made the effort to stop by for a minute or two just to talk. They were sitting in the library one day eating some oranges that Jack brought her.

"You know you're different from most girls around here."

"You mean I'm not just another carbon copy Barbie doll that can't stop looking at herself in the mirror?" Elsa dramatically flicked her ponytail in the air. "Guess how many times I can flip my hair in one minute?"

"Oh come on not every girl is like that."

"You want to bet?" Elsa pointed to a nearby red head who was examining her refection in a nearby window; they both mentally counted to sixty. "24 times, that's got to be some kind of record."

Jack laughed, "Well besides the hair flipping, you're different in other ways."

"Thanks," she looked away in embarrassment. "You're different from what I thought."

"Different in a bad way?" he asked, curious to see what she would say.

"No, different in a good way," she looked at him for a moment and smiled for a brief second before returning to her book. "Yeah definitely in a good way."

One day Jack didn't stop by lunch and much to Elsa's surprise, she was saddened by this. She kept looking at the door in hopes that he would show up but he never did. She stayed in the library as usual and left as it was getting dark. As she passed by the basketball courts, she noticed someone sitting on the sidelines.

"Frost, is that you?" He looked up at her and patted the spot next to him to which she complied. The two watched the sun set in silence. It was dark now and stars were starting to appear. She tugged at the ends of her sweater when he suddenly spoke.

"Sometimes I feel so lonely even though there are people always around me."

Elsa pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, "I can tell."

"You can?" he asked surprised.

She nodded, "When you're around people, your smile doesn't reach your eyes."

He sighed, "A lot of people have been saying that I've been acting different lately, that I'm not who I use to be. I feel like I have to keep up this image of what everyone wants me to be, but in reality I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Why that's easy, you're Jack Frost. You're a huge dork with a gigantic ego, but in a good way of course. You're thoughtful in a way that most people aren't, and I guess you do have a certain charm that's hard to resist. Being around you makes each day a little bit more bearable. Even though you're the most popular guy in school, for some odd reason you choose to hang out with me. And if you ask me personally, I like this Jack Frost more than the one everyone sees you as."

Hearing this made Jack happy, "Thank you Elsa."

"No problem, now will you stop moping? It's weird to see you like this."

"You know you're actually really beautiful."

This caught Elsa off guard, "E-excuse me?"

"I said that you're beautiful." It was like something inside Jack made him suddenly see her in a new light. She still wore the same oversized glasses and baggy clothes and her hair was still a tangled mess, but there was something different about Elsa. Suddenly he started to notice the sprinkle of freckles that danced across her face and how she held herself with such elegance and poise even when no one is looking. He found it cute how she would bite her lip and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear whenever she was reading. And when she looked at him, he could feel himself being drawn in by her brilliant blue eyes. She looked nothing like the other girls in school, no, she was much more beautiful.

"I don't believe you."

Jack frowned at her response, "Well why not?"

"Because…" she looked away from him and refused to make eye contact with him. It was silent for a moment before she spoke again, "No one's ever called me beautiful before."

Jack's eyes softened, "well I think you are."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you...Jack."

He smiled, "You called me Jack."

Elsa blushed, "Yeah well don't get used to it."

"Do my eyes deceive me? Are you actually blushing?" he teased.

"S-shut up!"

Seeing her all flustered like this made Jack smile. He started to move closer to her so that their shoulders were touching. She flinched but relaxed, allowing him to make contact with her. When she turned to face him, he was already staring intensely at her leaning in closer towards her face. Out of panic, she raised her arm and slapped his face.

"Ouch, what was that for?!"

"Were you going to k-kiss me?" she stuttered.

"Maybe," he rubbed his cheek. "Geez you try to kiss the girl you like and she slaps you, do you know what that's doing to my self-esteem?"

Her heart skipped a beat, "You like me?"

"Yeah I do."

"But you can have any girl in school so why…would you like someone like me?" she whispered that last part.

He thought for a moment before answering, "Because you're Elsa Arendelle. Unlike everyone else you don't care about my popularity. You talk to me like a normal person. And maybe you haven't realized this yet but you pay a lot of attention to me, that much is obvious in all your observations of me. You don't care what other people think of you and that's a trait I really admire. But most importantly, when I'm with you I don't have to pretend to be this guy that everyone thinks I am. I can just be myself."

"Damn," she muttered.

"What?" he felt his heart sink.

"I am just like every other girl in school."

"How so?"

"I fell for you."

His eyes light up, "You did?"

"Yeah," her face getting redder than it already was. "To be honest I did a long time ago. I just never thought someone like you could like someone like me."

He smirked, "I knew it nobody can resist my charms."

"Oh shut up," she smacked his arm lightly but gave him a smile that he was hoping to see.

The next day when they entered school together, everyone had the same shocked expression on their faces. Elsa could feel all eyes on her and Jack as they walked down the hallway towards her locker. Girls were giving her nasty looks as Jack waited for her to grab her books. She could see people pointing at them and when Jack reached out to hold her hand, there were murmurs of disapproval.

Elsa bit her lip and looked down at their intertwined hands, "Jack, you know everyone's going to talk about us."

Smiling, Jack leaned in to close the distance between them. There were gasps among the crowd around them, but Jack didn't care. His eyes were only on Elsa. She looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Their lips were now only a few centimeters apart.

"Well then let's give them something to talk about."

* * *

**This is chapter was probably a complete disaster so I apologize T_T it sounded a lot better in my head. Anyway...**

**If you hadn't read my one-shot "Unforeseen Circumstances", I mentioned that I made a tumblr dedicated to my stories and the Jelsa fandom. Feel free to follow love-PRN to see previews of what to expect in future updates! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had something else in mind, but I will save it for another day so for now this is what ya'll get. Please review and thank you! **


	8. Quote 8

_"If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk through my garden forever."_

* * *

_He loves me. _

I was seven years old when I first met him: Jack Frost, the object of my affection. I remember how we met. I was lying in the grass drawing a picture of a flower when all of a sudden I felt something hit the back of my head hard. I'm not sure what happened next, I think I might have passed out for a minute or two. When I opened my eyes I saw a pair of blue eyes frantically looking back at me, next to him was a small red ball.

"Are you dead?!"

"I don't think so?" I sat up, the back of my head throbbing.

"Oh thank goodness, my mom would have put me in time out for forever!" he sighs in relief. "I'm Jack by the way."

"Hi Jack, I'm Elsa."

"Sorry about your head," he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He then proceeded to ask if I wanted to play with him. I nodded my head, abandoning my drawing pad and following him to his backyard next door. We played catch for hours, and by the end of the day I had a new friend.

"You know I'm kind of glad my ball hit you," he tells me. "Or else I wouldn't have met you!"

I didn't know it at the time but that was the beginning of our story: girl meets boy, boy meets girl, boy knocks girl unconscious, and poof instant love story.

* * *

_He loves me not. _

It's been three years since we've met and become the best of friends. After school we go to each other's house to do homework together. My parents let him eat dinner with us whenever his parents are busy and vice versa. Jack can tell me whatever is on his mind, and he doesn't mind listening to me when I try to sort out my own thoughts. We're practically joined at the hip, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

One day we were playing with chalk in the driveway in front of Jack's house when a group of boys walk by. One of them points to me and yells out that I have "cooties" and that Jack probably does too from being so close to me. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned my attention back to my drawing. After they leave, I turn towards Jack who seems visibly bothered so I asked him what's wrong.

He bites down on the bottom of his lips and says, "They're right."

"Who's right? You mean those buttheads? Don't tell me you believe in cooties you know they're fake!"

"Well yeah I know that," he continues to avoid looking at me. "I mean we're always together and don't you think it's kind of weird for a boy and a girl to always hang out with each other?"

"No," my voice is shaking and I can feel myself getting angry. "Why, do you think it's weird?"

"A little bit," he admitted. "I don't know maybe I need to hang out with someone other than a girl."

"Well I don't care if you're a boy or a girl or even an alien for crying out loud Jack you're my best friend. Or at least I thought you were."

"Elsa, we are best friend!"

"If you were really my best friend then you wouldn't be saying any of this," I hissed.

I got up and glared at him, my eyes full of hurt. He made no attempt to stop me and so I left. I locked myself in my bedroom and skipped dinner that night. I held back my tears when my parents brought my food to my room and told them that I was fine when they asked me what was wrong. I couldn't help but feel betrayed by Jack's words. I thought the friendship was mutual, so why would he care about something as silly as my gender? If it were the other way around I wouldn't let those boys' words bother me. I punched my pillow a few times before drifting off to sleep.

Three days passed and I spent most of my time in my bedroom. Every so often I would look out the window and see Jack playing with some of the boys from the other day. I turn away in disgust telling myself that I didn't care but deep down inside I knew I did. Around dinner time, I heard a knock on the door.

"Elsa? Please I know you're in there."

"Go away Jack," I mutter bitterly. "Don't you want to hang out with your new friends?"

"Please hear me out," Jack begged. I hesitated for a moment and leapt off my bed. When I opened the door, there stood Jack on the other side. I've never seen him look so sad. "I'm so sorry Elsa I didn't mean to hurt you like that. You're right, I was being stupid. I don't care if you're a girl. To me you're Elsa, my best friend. Can we please go back to being that?"

And just like that all was forgiven. I invited him inside my room, and we played together just like old times. But since that day, things were different between us. We still hung out with each other constantly but it just wasn't the same. I tried to not let this fight bother me, but every so often his words echo in my mind.

I was only ten years old and still really young at the time, but I'm pretty sure that what I experienced back then was my first broken heart.

* * *

_He loves me. _

I'm fifteen years old and I've never kissed anyone. The idea of me kissing someone never crossed my mind until one day Jack and I were watching a movie in his living room. There was a pretty intense kissing scene, and I looked away from embarrassment. I don't think I've ever seen that much emotion or passion before.

"You act as if you've never kissed anyone," he laughed as I waited for the scene to finish.

"You know I haven't and besides it looks gross."

"It's not that bad Elsa."

"As if you're one to talk," I tell him. "Your sister's teddy bear doesn't count by the way."

His face grew red, "you pinky promise to never speak of that again!"

We continue to watch the movie when Jack speaks up again, "Why don't you and I kiss each other?"

I turned towards him not sure if I heard him correctly, "What did you say?"

"I'm serious, it's a brilliant idea! We could get it over with and then we'll tell the other person if he or she is a bad kisser."

I bit my lip, "This sounds like a stupid idea."

"Oh c'mon it won't be that bad," he turned his body so that he was directly facing me. "Now kiss me, Elsa."

He closed his eyes and all I can do is stare at him trying to absorb what was going on. "I'm waiting," he says, opening one eye to look at me and then quickly shutting it again. Feeling shy, I hesitate at first but then approach him slowly. I squeeze my eyes shut and give him a really quick peck on the lips before retreating back to my spot on the couch.

"That's it?"

"S-shut up Jack," I stutter. "Isn't it the guy's job to initiate the kiss?"

He thinks about what I say for a moment before nodding his head. "You're absolutely right," he says and proceeds to hold both my hands. I'm too busy looking down at our intertwined fingers to notice that the distance between us is now considerably smaller. He stares into my eyes and I tighten my hold on his hands out of reflex. For someone who acts so confident all the time, I can tell he's just as nervous from his uneven breathing. A million thoughts run through my head as I feel his lips press against mine.

At first it's a little awkward, neither one of us not knowing what to do next. I think back to what I saw the girl in the movie do and remove my hands from his and place them on the back of his neck to pull him closer. I can sense his shoulders tense up at my actions but they soon relax as his hands hesitantly place themselves on the curves of my waist. I pull back from the kiss and but he draws me back in. He kisses me again and again, and I can feel myself melting in his arms. He kisses me one last time, this one longer than the other ones.

"Wow," he says when we break apart and I nod my head in agreement; he's out of breath and so am I. We turn our attention back to the movie and watch in silence. When the movie is over, he insists on walking me back to my house even though it's only a few steps away. Jack lingers by the doorway as we are saying goodbye to each other.

"Hey Elsa?"

"Yes Jack?"

"I'm glad you were my first kiss."

I've kissed a few boys since then, but none of those kisses ever felt quite as right as my kiss with Jack. And for the first time, I realize my feelings for him.

* * *

_He loves me not. _

Fast forward and it's the summer after our second year of high school. I must look different than I have the year before because boys are now complimenting me and telling me how pretty I look. And I have to admit, I like the attention. When I tell Jack this he snorts and says, "I've been telling you how pretty you are for years, these dummies are just now noticing?" Realizing what he's just said, he turns his head and coughs to hide his embarrassment. I'm secretly happy to hear this because out of everyone, I really only care about Jack's opinion.

Jack looks different too; he's no longer the skinny boy who was two inches shorter than everyone else. It must have happened over night because suddenly he grew six inches and was noticeably more muscular. Other girls seem to notice his newfound attractiveness too because there's always a swarm of girls by his locker drooling over his every word.

One time I waited by my locker for an hour so that we could work on our project together. He finally came by with the excuse that he was showing the new pretty girl around school which I found extremely annoying. To make matters worse, he told me that he was going to take her to the homecoming football game. When we were working on our project, I snapped at him a few times and told him that I would finish the rest of it on my own. I stormed off before he could say another word. I'll admit I was a little bit more upset than I should have been. I couldn't understand why I was feeling so mad but then it hit me: I was jealous.

A boy stopped by my locker the next day with a flower in his hand and asked me if I wanted to go to the football game with him. I was taken aback because I never really talked to a boy besides Jack. He had a hopeful kind of look in his eyes as he held the white carnation in front of me. I think back to the time he helped me after I tripped in the hallway on our first day of school and distinctly remember thinking how cute I thought he was. I decide to give him a chance and tell him that I would love to go with him. The smile on his face when I said yes was so big that I couldn't help but smile too.

After he left, I turned around and saw Jack standing behind me. How long had he been standing there? His hands were balled into a fist by his side and when he smiled at me, it doesn't reach his eyes. Neither one of us says anything to the other, but I could tell there was tension between us. It might have been my imagination but he seemed to be jealous. As we are walking home he decides to go on and on about how pretty the new girl is and how he's going to take her to get ice cream after the game. I narrowed my eyes and out of retaliation, I tell him how I'm looking forward to my date as well while purposely holding the flower in front of me for him to see.

Friday night arrived and I waited patiently by the entrance of the football stadium for my date. While I'm waiting, I run into Jack with his arm around the new girl. I try not to let this bother me and focus on how excited I am for my own date; if Jack wants to be here with someone else then good for him. She excuses herself to go to the bathroom, leaving me and Jack alone. There's an uncomfortable silence between us. I decide to head inside to avoid the awkwardness but before I can leave he grabs my arm and for a second there I see a flicker of emotion pass through his eyes. My heart is pounding and a small part of me wants to hear him say "don't go."

I wait for his response but he lets go and tells me "have fun on your date." I nod my head, slightly disappointment. The football game is starting and I see my date approaching and at the same time Jack's date returns. I try to get Jack's attention before I have to go, but he's already too busy talking to the new girl to notice. I turn around and link arms with my date and we head to the benches. Little did I know when I wasn't looking, Jack was watching me. I turned around to give him one last look. We make eye contact, but neither one of us stops the other from leaving with someone else.

* * *

_He loves me. _

It's our last year of high school together, and he's going to prom with someone else. I didn't have the courage to ask him to go with me, and I have no one to blame but myself. He seemed so excited and it saddens me that I'm not the source of his happiness. The image of someone else in his arms breaks my heart.

As for me, I'm sitting by myself in my backyard because my very own date didn't show up. I don't think I've ever felt more humiliated. I waited and waited for him to show up and when I realized that no one was coming for me, I changed out of my dress and wiped all my makeup off my face. I hear a noise behind me and there stands Jack in his tuxedo with a corsage in his hands. I wipe my tears away quickly so that he doesn't see and make my way towards him.

"I thought you were supposed to be at the dance."

"Now how can I possibly enjoy myself when you're not there?" he takes my hand and places the corsage around my wrist.

"My date stood me up," my voice cracks as I tell him this.

"What an idiot."

"What about your date? Shouldn't you be with her?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's just a dance. And besides, I need to be here with you. I can't stand to see my best friend cry over some jerk."

"Thank you," I wrapped my arms around him and he returns the hug. Even though there's no music playing, he takes my hands and twirls me around in a circle. He stayed with me for the rest of the night to cheer me up. We danced and laughed and reminisced over the past four years of high school. We talk about how we're heading to separate colleges that following year. It's scary to think that the both of us are growing up. I don't know what I'm going to do with him; this is the first time he'll be so far away. I'm going to miss him so much. Almost as if he's read my mind, he hooks his pinky with mine and tells me that he will keep in touch.

"I don't care if I'm hundreds of miles away, call me and I'll come," he promises. And in that moment I don't think I could love him anymore than I already do.

* * *

_He loves me not. _

It's been a year since I've last seen Jack. We've written letters to each other and talk on the phone almost every weekend. He seems to be enjoying his new school and I am too. I can't help but wonder if he's met someone else. I tried my best to move on from Jack but I know no matter who I meet, I'll always have him in my heart. It's him, it's always been him but now I'm wondering if I've missed my chance. It's almost midnight, and I'm sitting on the grass absentmindedly picking apart a daisy that is in front of me.

"He loves me, he loves me not," I say to myself. One by one, each petal falls to the ground in front of me until only one is left. I stare at it for what feels like an eternity before I pluck it off. It's a silly game, I know that but I can't help but still wish that this last petal will tell me that he loves me. I sigh out of sadness and close my eyes; unrequited love is the worst.I don't need flowers to know that he loves me not. I can feel a tear drop escape from the corner of my eye, and before I can wipe it away I feel someone's hand brush across my cheek. I open my eyes and there he is in front of me.

"I've missed you, Elsa."

"Jack what are you doing here—" but he interrupts me by brushing his lips lightly against mine. My eyes widen in surprise, and I am rendered speechless. He looks me in the eyes and gives me that crooked smile I love so much. My heart is pounding so loudly in my chest that I almost miss the words I want to hear the most.

"_He loves you."_

* * *

**Arghhh...I hope I didn't make Elsa seem too bad in this. It's hard being a girl! Anyway I hope you like this chapter and that I didn't butcher it too terribly T_T**


End file.
